The present invention relates to printers, and more particularly to printers having a pivotal cover that can be moved to overlap an adjacent pivotal display.
Printers are typically designed to have an efficient form factor (e.g., compact, minimal “footprint,” etc.) while simultaneously establishing desired ergonomics (e.g., convenient controls/user interface). However, these aspirational design constraints are often at odds because reducing the size/weight of a printer may negatively influence the ergonomics of, for instance, the accompanying user interface (e.g., printer controls, display, etc.). As one example, a portable printer is preferably configured to minimize its overall form factor to improve the process of transporting the printer between worksites. However, reducing the form factor of the printer typically hampers the ergonomics because, for instance, a built-in keyboard and/or display are also reduced in size, thus making interaction with the printer more tedious and time consuming.
The initial shipping and subsequent transportation of a printer presents further challenges to designing a robust yet ergonomic printer. Printers, and particularly those incorporating a built-in display, are susceptible to damage during shipping and transportation. Therefore, care must be exercised in configuring the packaging (e.g., the outer cardboard box and the inner packaging materials) to adequately protect and insulate the printer from the potential damage that may occur during shipping. This packaging requires additional development efforts, increases material cost, and produces additional waste when the packaging is discarded.
The subsequent transportation of the unpackaged printer (e.g., a portable printer that is designed to be moved between worksites) provides further undesirable opportunities for the printer to be damaged. One approach to prevent or reduce damage to the printer during transport includes placing the printer in a padded bag or other protective container. However, this approach presents additional cost, requires increased transportation space, and may not adequately protect particularly susceptible parts of the printer (e.g., a display).
In light of at least the above, a need exists for an improved printer having an efficient, ergonomic, and robust design.